


lemonade sweet

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil are moving out





	lemonade sweet

It’s a good day for moving.

It’s a good day for moving because it’s hot out and the sun is all but blaring white ball in the blue sky, and it’s a good day for moving because it gives him the excuse to stop what he’s doing every few minutes and grab a glass of lemonade.

He can feel sweat gather across his skin; along his hair line where his hair is going frizzy, down his temple where it drips, where is squishes under his armpits and where it clings to his shirt on his back like a second skin.

The balcony doors are open, letting in a small breeze where he goes and stands and listens to the sound of London beneath him.

Soon enough he won’t have this little pleasure; they’re penthouse apartment will be locked away and they’ll have no more days to stand here, watching their wilting cherry blossom sway in the wind as traffic accumulates below on the streets a few floors down.   
  
He takes in a deep breath through his nose. When he exhales, he feels a warm hand on his back. He looks to Phil.   
  
“Thirsty?” he asks, already handing Dan his lemonade.   
  
His hair is messy and pushed back far from his usual neat quiff, although it still manages to catch Dan out, even after all this time, like it knocks him off his feet when he catches how confident and good he looks. His earphones are tugged from his ears where they hang down by his neck and he’s looking equally as sweaty and hot as Dan feels in the way his cheeks are flushed and sweat marks track down the side of his face.    
  
Dan sips down the sweet drink and hums. Some of it dribbles down his chin, he doesn’t care though.   
  
“Why is lemonade so fucking delicious?” he says once the whole glass is swallowed down, turning on his heels to now face Phil. He can see past him the array of boxes that are still strewn across their living room.   
  
It’s a perfect parallel of what he remembers when they first moved it. It feels good knowing it was now the other way around.   
  
“Dunno,” Phil shrugs, smiling into his glass as he finishes off his drink.   
  
“Maybe because it’s so bloody sweet,” Dan tells him, tipping the last drop into his open mouth.   
  
Phil chuckles just as a small gust of refreshing air rustles past them.   
  
“Is that why you’re so into me then?” he says, voice teasing, eyes glistening with his own humour.   
  
Dan scoffs and hands Phil his empty glass.   
  
“Shut up. Or I’ll box you up,” he grins.   
  
Phil says nothing, but only laughs. He turns to head back inside where Dan follows him.   
  
“I wanna get a lemon squeezer for the new place,” Phil calls out from the kitchen where he pours out store bought lemonade back into their glasses.   
  
Dan flops back on the sofa, cushioning comfortably into his old sofa crease. He sighs a happy, content sigh, stretching his legs out ahead of him, kicking a half packed away box that’s brimming with various wires and chargers. It skated across the floor to join the rest.   
  
“Maybe a waffle maker too. Or a popcorn machine,” Phil says as he walks to Dan, passes him his drink and sits down beside him, tucking his legs beneath him.   
  
Dan smiles at him. “Yeah?”   
  
Phil hums, “Donut maker too, if you want.”   
  
Dan takes a sip of his sweet drink. “What about a slush puppie machine? I’ve seen those before.”   
  
Phil’s eyes light up, he leans forward enough that his drink almost spills, splashing up around the rim dangerously.   
  
“Yes! I actually pinned a lot of stuff we need to get, I’ll show you later,” Phil says, slapping his hand against Dan’s leg excitedly.   
  
His hand doesn’t move from Dan’s bare thigh, fingers resting against the hem of his gym shorts.   
  
“Things you  _ need _ to get or things you  _ want _ to get?” Dan teases.   
  
Phil rolls his eyes, unable to keep the corners of his lips twitching upwards.   
  
“I think  _ some _ stuff is at least deserved,” Phil tells him in a low, fond voice.   
  
Dan chuckles. “Uh huh?”   
  
Phil nods, his thumb traces against the skin of his thigh delicately. “So much,” he tells him.   
  
“Like a popcorn machine. A projector on the wall for movie nights,” he starts.   
  
Dan cuts him off with a laugh, Phil joins in too.   
  
“You mean you just want to recreate your lifelong dream of a home cinema?” Dan squints at him with a smile.   
  
Phil huffs a laugh, taking a sip of his lemonade. “Yeah? Nothing wrong with that. Let me live, man.”   
  
Dan nods, raising his brows before gulping down his own drink, enjoying the zingy, fresh taste it leaves in his mouth.   
  
He smacks his lips together, “What about me then?”   
  
Phil shuffles closer on his knees.   
  
“Well, you get the wooden floorboards. You’ll have your own office that’s surrounded by those little terrarium things you like - pre-made, though, we don’t want you breaking them all,” he laughs with a quirk of his brows.   
  
Dan gives him a light slap on the hand, scoffing a fond laugh that comes from somewhere deep inside of him, warming him more than a blistering hot summers day could ever do.    
  
“True. That  _ is _ kind of ideal,” Dan muses.   
  
Phil hums happily.   
  
“But there will always be us stuff,” Phil adds.   
  
“Us stuff?” Dan asks with a small laugh.   
  
“Us stuff. Our koi pond. Our floor to ceiling windows. Our big ass bath with the jets in it,” Phil tells him dreamily. “We’ll have our moon room, we’ll have our double cooker for the longest breakfasts on earth and we’ll have everything we could possibly want.”   
  
Dan looks at him; looks at the man he’s built his life with and around. He looks at him and tries to comprehend how much love he has in his heart for this one human being. How much adoration he has for just one other breathing being on the planet such as him. And now they’re taking one more step out of a million together to perfect that life.   
  
Dan finds his hand still resting on his thigh and slips his fingers between his. They both squeeze at the same time, not caring that their palms are sweaty.   
  
“We’ll have christmases and your nut roast and my turkey and summer barbecues out in the garden and we’ll have hot dogs and all the fresh lemonade you could dream of.”   
  
Dan laughs, and looks down at his half full cup, watching the sweet lemonade swirl around.    
  
“Cheer to that,” he smiles, looking back at Phil who smiles back. They hold their glasses up, and  _ clink _ them together.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
